


Dark Kwami: Path of true evil

by PenguinProduction05



Series: Dark Kwamis [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-08-10 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinProduction05/pseuds/PenguinProduction05
Summary: Born in darkness, creation and destruction ruled. Beside them were other creations and they were called Kwami. But, there is always light and dark in the world. Creation and Destruction fell to the dark. A war is coming, and two lovers on separate sides must learn the truth of themselves, and the path they want to walk...





	1. Chapter 1

Adrien eyed his sons calmly from behind his desk. His eldest hand long blond hair tied back in a ponytail as Nathalie’s blue eyes shown back at him. His youngest had the same hairstyle and color, but emerald eyes of his own mother looked back at him.

“Father, it wasn’t our fault, Emma-“ his eldest began only for Adrien to hold up a hand stopping him. 

“Your sister is not involved in this conversation Hugo,” Adrien stated making the boy cower back. 

“The boy won’t be bothering her though,” Louis smirked shooting a wink to the kwami of destruction that stood at the side of the room watching. 

Teenagers, three of them. Why had Adrien thought this would be easy? He rubbed his eyes before glaring at the two boys. 

“I gave you kwami to teach you responsibility, but I seem too have been wrong,” Adrien said making both boys hand their heads as their father stood and made his way to the window overlooking the Kwami house.

“Please sir, they didn’t mean any harm,” Trixx begged.

“They were looking after their sister,” Longg explained. Adrien folded hands behind his back. All four were silent as the door opened. Emma walked in, her blue eyes bright as she tossed back her brown hair. 

“Dad,” her voice was sharp and held authority she didn’t have. Adrien looked over at her before smiling. Her Kwami Mullo, walking behind her. The rat looking kwami was pouting as he spotted Plagg near the window.

“Kitten,” he greeted with a warm smile. Emma Agreste, his youngest and favorite child. Both boys exchanged looks as their father walked over to his daughter. 

“Dad, Hugo, and Louis did nothing wrong,” she said crossing her arms. Adrien eyed her before moving to hold her. She smiled as she hugged her father. He was always hard on her brothers. 

“They were protecting me,” she told her father. “This boy at school keeps picking on me. Without Nathan, other boys keep picking on me.” Emma explained.

“Which is what we were trying to tell you.” Louis wailed in defeat as Trixx patted his shoulder. Hugo and Longg nodded in agreement waiting for Adrien to say something. 

“When does Nathan return?” he asked hanging his head. He knew of his daughter's crush on her friend, knew how difficult it would become. Emma was blushing, her words becoming a mess as she tried to articulate all her praise of the model who worked for Gabriel. 

He raised a hand to silence his stuttering daughter before smiling. She was too much like her mother at times. Sadly, she didn’t share her mother's fashion sense and talent. That, she shared with her father. 

“Go practice with your brothers, your martial arts teacher should be waiting,” he instructed as the twins and Emma nodded before leaving. 

“You are being too hard on them,” Marinette said as she walked into the room. Adrien eyed his wife before returning to his books.

“They are taking charge of guarding the miraculous, I have to be hard on them,” he said exhausted. Marinette hugged him from behind before placing a kiss to his cheek. 

“Remeber Adrien, they are all just kids still. Sixteen does not mean adult.” she reminded before placing a cup of coffee on his desk. 

“I love you Chaton,” she whispered.

“And I, you, my lady,” Adrien replied with a soft smile.

************

Alya closed her laptop with a harsh snap making her son jump. Nathan timidly looked over at her with worry.

“You okay mom?” he asked with a shaky grin. Alya looked over before nodding her head and walking over to him. Nathan smiled as his mother held his face, examining him carefully. 

“You have fencing tomorrow, right?” she asked.

“Yes,” Nathan replied, tomorrow he would get to fight with Emma. She was the best fencer in their class. Alya smiled before standing up and crossing her arms. 

“Remember Nathan, you have a job to do. You have to become stronger and fight against those villains,” she ordered. Nathan nodded with a frown, his mother and Gabriel had been training him for as long as he could remember. But, how could he fight people with magical powers?

The white catsuit he wore as a disguise was nothing compared to the black cat his parents hated. He was Chat Blanc, a hero to Paris, an annoyance at best to the villains. 

“Go to your room until dinner and work on the homework you missed,” Alya ordered making her son nod and head to his room. It was after dinner, already dark and no signs of any of the rouge villains had been spotted. He had a free evening. Smiling, he opened the window to the roof and waited. He knew he would see at least one villain tonight. Midnight came, and on cue, a mouse appeared on his bed, dropping from the open window.

“Hello,” she squeaked, a blush dusting her cheeks as blue eyes focused on him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Madam Mouse, what a pleasant surprise,” Nathan greeted as she sat on his bed cross-legged. Her blond hair was tied into two buns on the top of her head making it look like ears. Her grey and pink skin-tight suit hugged her figure as the belt-like tail wrapped around her middle. 

“Nath, just call me M, it’s easier.” she mused pulling her knees to her chest. Nathan chuckled as he caressed her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers.

“As you wish Madam,” he whispered before kissing her forehead. She blushed before pulling back.

“So, what have you been up to today?” she asked letting her legs swing back and forth off the side of the bed. Nathan blushed this time, as Emma examined him carefully. Raven hair and bright blue eyes that matched hers, glistened in the artificial light. His rock star look was reminiscent of his father. Luka had left his mother shortly after he was born to tour the world.

“I just modeled for Mr. Gabriel, did some makeup work and talked with my friend Emma,” he explained with a shrug. She smiled at the mention of her civilian name. 

“You don’t love her though, do you,” she whispered feeling that unusual jealous feeling of her alter ego. 

“She reminds me of you, very rebellious,” he smiled. “Guess I just like the bad girl type.” he finished with a flirtatious wink. Her hands were on his chest gently pushing him away as she looked away. She couldn’t let him love her.

“We can’t do this, you are good and I am evil,” she told him, her blue eyes dull with sadness. Nathan frowned as he nuzzled the side of her neck. 

“I'm not entirely sure you really are evil,” he replied watching her. Blue eyes went wide as she looked at him. She was raised evil, trained to be evil. Her parents one goal was for their kids to defeat the heroes of Paris.

“I’m sorry to disappoint Nathan, but, I am what I am. I’m sorry,” she said standing up from the bed making him pout. 

“You live with Gabriel Agreste, my father’s enemy, your mother hates my parents. I was a fool to keep coming here, I’m sorry.” before he could respond, she was gone through the roof and out of sight, quiet as a mouse...

************

Hugo watched his sister interact with Nathan. He had been surprised when he spotted her dot on his map. Surprised she had been transformed even, but then again, it was him. 

“It’s been three hours, she will have to go soon,” Longg said as he casually floated over his chosen shoulder. Hugo said nothing, his attention still on the room of their enemies home. 

Gabriel Agreste, their grandfather, their enemy. 

“Nathalie gave a detailed map of the estate, including rooms your father never knew of,” Longg explained.

“With her there, we can’t go in,” Hugo replied, debating calling her to get her out of the home. They should have known better than to let her tail Nathan Cesaire. Longg suddenly stiffened before flying in front of his chosen.

“You have a call,” the dragon kwami bowed. Sighing, Hugo called his transformation before looking at the gem on his sword as his father’s face appeared.

“Chat Noir,” Hugo greeted. Chat frowned as he looked at his son. 

“Why haven’t you gone inside yet?” he demanded. Hugo shook his head.

“Emma,” he replied making Chat sigh and shake his head. Hugo waited for more instructions, watching his father formulate a plan and talk with who he figured was his mother Ladybug.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked, her arms crossed as she tapped her foot. Hugo faced the communicator to her. Chat glared at his daughter.

“Home, we have a lot to talk about. Elemental shadow, escort her.” Chat ordered before ending the call. The two siblings exchanged looks before Emma smiled.

“You are so dead,” Hugo said as he pulled her on his back leaping his way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette watched her children as Adrien crossed his arms. Nathalie stood beside the kwami waiting for the inevitable anger Adrien would release. Emma had her head hung low as she pulled her knees to her chest seeming small in her chair. The twins were standing on each side of her. 

“We let you follow and befriend Nathan because of who his mother is. We expected you to gather intel, not to fall in love.” Adrien began, his voice low and steady. Emma fiddled with her fingers.

”He is the enemy Emma.” her father sighed. ”we are the bad guys, we have no friends or loved ones. We have only each other.” Adrien explained. Emma crossed her arms with a pout.

”You had mom, ” she whispered. The room went still as Marinette stepped forward.

”We were chosen together,” she reminded. ” It's us against the world.” 

”Then you fight, ” Emma snarled. ”I didn’t choose this life, and I want no part in it.” she snapped, standing up and glaring at her father. Adrien narrowed his eyes as he stood up in anger, slamming his hands against the wood of his desk. 

”You are with us or against us.” he hissed, a motto they had learned growing up. All eyes were on the two as Emma and her father held each other's eyes. 

”Sir, please, she's just a child in love.” Nathalie begged from beside Longg. 

”Go to your room, your mother and I will discuss what to do with you.” Adrien ordered making Emma growl and storm from the room, Her kwami quick to follow. 

”Emma?” Mullo squeaked nervously. 

”Not now, ” she snapped moving to enter her room. It was a mix of blues and greens, her queen bed fixed in the corner as her window faced the Eiffel Tower. The walls were covered with her drawings, Nathan’s face among the black and white sketches. Her many fencing awards adorned the floor. 

”I never chose to be the bad guy, I never wanted it.” Emma whispered. Mullo sat beside her, hugging her gently. 

”You have a timid but kind nature. I'm sorry it's like this.” the kwami replied. Emma shook her head as she moved to pick up her father's old fencing sabre. It was hers now, proudly supporting her family name I'm embroidered gold. 

”If they want me evil, I can be evil.” she hissed making Mullo shiver. 

” I’m not meant for fighting, ” the rat squeaked. Emm turned to the kwami before smiling. 

”I know, ” she smiled before taking off the jewel that kept the kwami tied to her. Mullo took the jewel before nodding. 

”I know someone who can help you.” with that, the rat was gone. 

Emma placed the saber on the rack before seeing her reflection. She was raised to be like her parents, she was always daddy's favorite. But, she wasn't evil, she wasn't for killing. 

”You were always independent and wild. Much like your father before he became this.” Nathalie said as she entered the room. Emma looked at her nanny before looking away. 

”I don't want to be like him.” she confessed. Nathalie chuckled as she sat beside the girl on the bed. 

”He wasn't always bad, I've known him since he was a baby. I helped raise him. The kwami and his parents changed him.” Nathalie confessed. Emma sighed as she folded her hands together.

”I can't stay here, ” Emma admitted. 

”I know, ” her nanny replied. Tears fell down Emma’s face as she hugged Nathalie. 

Two new kwami entered the room, a smile on their lips. 

”Hello, my name is Sass, the snake kwami.” a green-haired kwami spoke.

”And I'm Roarr!” a redhead kwami announced. Emma blinked before Mullo entered the room. 

”You will need help.” the kwami said with a timid smile. Emma looked at her former kwami before smiling as she took Roarr’s jewel. 

”Good luck Emma, ” Nathalie spoke as Mullo gave a bow. Emma smiled before calling on her new transformation and jumping into the Paris skyline.


	4. Chapter 4

Nathan entered the school, quickly finding the twins and their sister talking in a corner. Emma’s golden blond hair was catching the morning sun making it seem as if she had a halo around her head. She had cut it from the long locks to a short bob cut. 

The other students were purposely avoiding the trio as he approached them. Nathan didn’t flinch at the glare the boys sent his way as Emma blushed and rambled through her words. 

“Hi,” he greeted pushing back the blue and purple hair. Emma drew a deep breath before returning the greeting.

“Emma, we need to talk about last night,” Hugo ordered trying to reach for his sister. Emma shook her head before grabbing Nathan’s hand and leading him away from the twins. She pointedly ignored his curious look as she led him to the library. 

“So?” he began as he eyed her. She sat down and looked at her feet, feeling the jewel of the snake kwami in her pocket. 

“Is that a new necklace?” he suddenly asked eyeing Emma. she blushed, her hands moving wildly as she thought of what to say. The truth? No way, she still loved her family. 

“Emma?” Nathan called breaking her thoughts with his worried tone.

“Sorry,” she smiled weakly, choosing to not offer the snake yet. She may have wanted to say she knew him, but, really, she knew nothing. Plus, his mother was Alya and he worked for her grandfather. He knew about the miraculous and who owned them. It would start a conversation she wasn’t ready to have yet.

“Did you and your brothers have a fight?” he asked her. Emma slouched in her seat before looking away with a pout. 

“You can say that I ran away from home,” she admitted to him. Nathan chuckled as he stood from his seat and walked over to his friend. Emma had always been shy. She didn’t like to be center of attention unless she wanted it. She was an enigma. Her and her brothers. Her family in general. No one knew much about her family, just that she shared the last name Agreste. 

Gabriel had looked into them, confirmed his nephew Felix may have gone into hiding with his girlfriend and they could be their kids. No one but Tikki, Plagg and the other kwami knew the truth. New that it was miraculous magic that protected the children’s identity. 

“Do you have somewhere to go?” Nathan asked worried, he didn’t remember them talking of other families. Emma was silent before bowing her head, just Gabriel.” she whispered. She knew how dangerous it would be to go to him. Especially with the two miraculous, she held. 

“Have you talked to him then?” Nathan asked watching her carefully. Emma shook her head. Living under the same roof as Gabriel Agreste was just asking for trouble. Her father had done it and he had gone crazy. 

Nathan rubbed the back of his neck before smiling shyly.

“I have a friend, she always tells me I’m too kind.” Nathan began, “I could talk to Mr. Agreste for you.” he suggested. Emma blushed as she suddenly realized just what living with Gabriel would mean conserining them. 

“Um, don’t you and your mother live at the mansion?” Emma asked thickly. Again, he nodded shyly making Emma blush as red as him. 

“We do, so I guess we would be roommates?” both went still at the wording before Nathan quickly tried to correct himself. Emma giggled before letting herself relax slightly. 

“I guess it would be fun being roommates,” she admitted. Roarr appeared beside her, invisible to the other human. Emma caught the tiger kwami’s annoyed look before standing up. 

“We better get to class,” Emma smiled.

“Yeah, you can join me on the way home after school.” Nathan said before they two headded out. 

“He has a calm soul,” Sass said as Roarr crossed her arms. 

“I don’t care, he’s annoying.” Roarr pouted making Sass smile. 

“You just hate him because you hate everything. You are as bad as Plagg.” Sass replied. Roarr glared before putting her nose up. 

“I am a proud Kwami, not a love sick walking disaster.” the tiger spat.

*********

Tikki smiled as she fluttered around the room. Her humming annoyed Plagg as he ate his cheese, Mullo between them. 

“The dice are rolling,” Tikki whispered her blue eyes trained on the twins training in the backyard. 

“Thanks to our little rat,” Plagg said petting the small kwami between his legs. Mullo looked up, her silver eyes flashing as the kwami of destruction licked his lips.   
“Plagg, can you not chase mice for two minutes?” Tikki hissed as she walked over and caressed the cat kwami’s cheek. Plagg purred under the ministration, unaware of the red yo-yo string wrapping around him and trapping him in the chair he sat in. 

“Mullo, be a dear and help the cat undress,” Tikki ordered as she became naked at the snap of her fingers. Plagg squirmed as he eyed his bug and felt Mullo’s thin fingers working on his shirt buttons...


	5. Chapter 5

Hugo watched his sister interact with Nathan, overnight she had changed so much. 

“This doesn’t feel right,” Louis whispered from beside his older twin. 

“We don’t have a choice, this is father's orders,” Hugo replied as he fixed his jacket. The kwami that were linked to their chosen, hovered nearby in case. 

“She’s getting in his car,” Louis whispered. 

“Excellent, let’s follow her,” Hugo ordered calling his transformation. Louis hesitated before following his brothers lead. 

“Her kwami can sense us, she has both the tiger and snake miraculous. Sensory type kwami.” Louis explained as his fox ears twitched. Hugo nodded as he jumped to a roof. 

“Let her,” Hugo said always looking for his father’s praise. Emma had betrayed her family. They were evil, born to be bad. 

If she couldn’t handle that, then she didn’t deserve to be a miraculous holder. 

“They made it to the compound.” Louis voiced as Hugo reached for his sword. Louis panicked.

“What the hell!” He asked blocking his brother and his sister location. 

“She doesn’t deserve the miraculous and she knows too much.” Hugo stayed.

“Father didn’t say to kill her. She is our sister!” Louis cried out, flute in hand just in case. Hugo reached out grabbing his brothers shirt. 

“You protect her, and I kill you as well.” He growled with narrowed eyes. Louis gulped as he looked away. He could feel Trixx vibrating with concern through his transformation. 

“Let’s go home and regroup at least. Let father know about the progress so far.” Louis said. Hugo hesitated a moment before nodding in agreement, both unaware of Ladybug watching from behind a chimney nearby. 

Adrien closed his eyes as Nathalie stood by the door. His wife and sons standing in the corner. 

“Adrien,” Marinette said, her voice low and careful. 

“Father, She disobeyed you, ignored orders. She deserves death.” Hugo interrupted.

“No, father please! Emma is our sister.” Louis whimpered. Adrien stood up, his saber at his side. The twins held their breath as he walked towards them. Louis shivered as his father’s blade pressed against his throat. 

“Nathalie, come.” Adrien ordered as he offered the hilt of his weapon to the twins. 

“Prove to me you are ready for the lives I paved for you.” He instructed. 

Marinette frowned as she watched her two sons. Hugo quickly took the blade, ignoring his younger twins hesitation. 

“Nathalie birthed the two of you after I raped her. Stripped her of everything even the both of you. She raised you and Emma, she remained loyal to Marinette and I even after what I had done to her. She raised me even. Knowing this, could you still kill her?” Adrien asked eyeing his boys. 

Louis was shivering, his eyes wide. He was shaking his head as his knees gave way beneath him. 

“Yes father,” Hugo said as he lunged forward, Nathalie did nothing as the blade pierced her chest and Louis screams filled the room. 

“I am your son to control,” Hugo smiled loyally. Adrien smiled as he took back the blade and handed it over to Marinette.


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel eyed Emma from behind wire rimmed glasses. She shifted nervously under his gaze as Nathan stood at the side encouragingly. This was her grandfather, but he didn’t know that. No one in this home but her knew that. 

“So you ran away and now expect me to take you in?” Gabriel asked calmly. She had been around her father enough to recognize the condescending tone of voice. 

“I can work, I won’t ask to stay for free.” she replied in an equal tone. Gabriel templed his fingers in thought before Nathan cleared his throat.

“Maybe she could help me?” he asked timidly moving from the wall to Emma’s side. She forced away a blush as he eyed Gabriel. The fashion designer stood and walked closer to her, examining her from every angle as he circled her. Emma tried not to let her unease show as Gabriel smiled. 

“Nathan, can you leave us for a bit, I want to discuss arrangements with my niece.” Gabriel announced as he leaned back against his desk. Nathan beamed and headed out of the room. It was quiet as the two eyed each other. 

“Emma Agreste,” Gabriel said, his tone knowing making Emma shiver. Her blue eyes met his steel grey ones and that wicked grin. 

“Your father ruined my life, his life.” he walked forward, caressing Emma’s face in his hand making the teen freeze in fear. Gabriel chuckled from behind her, his body pressed against hers as his breath brushed against her ear.

“He took both his mother and Nathalie from me,” he continued, “and now, I will take you from him.” Emma closed her eyes as his hand wrapped around her throat before she felt his tongue run up and down her throat. She opened her mouth to scream, call her transformation, do something, but Gabriel slapped her face sending her to the ground. 

“You stupidly came here, placed yourself at my feet, and now, you will be mine to take.” Gabriel smiled. Emma reached to hide her jewel Roarr used, but Gabriel caught her hand keeping her from doing the action.

“Alya, be a dear and fetch me the collar.” he called as Alya entered from the trap door under the room before opening the portrait of Emilie and handing him the black leather collar. Gabriel placed it around Emma’s neck and smiled. It looked like a choker, fitting her perfectly. 

“Try to disobey me,” Gabriel mused. “I made it after the disappointment you're father became.” 

Emma was wide eyed as she touched the black strap with trembling fingers. She was filled with fear as she watched the two remaining Praised hero’s become monsters worse than her own parents. 

“You are the heroes, you protect people.” she whimpered in fear. Alya stepped forward, her eyes cold as she glared at the teen before her.

“You are not people, you are the enemy.” Alya hissed as she stalked closer to Emma. The teen shivered as she held herself, arms folded tight against her body. 

“Nathan,” Alya called, authority in her voice. Nathan entered, his smile turning to a frown as he spotted the three and their expressions. 

“Emma is a spy from our enemy, we have her collared to obey my every order. It will be your job, the job of Chat Blanc, will be to keep her in line.” Gabriel ordered. Nathan and Emma exchanged looks. Her shivering form made Nathan growl protectively as he made his way closer to her. 

Suddenly, Emma fell to the floor clutching at her throat, gagging as she tried to breath. Nathan’s arms were around her as her eyes watered in pain. 

“Stop, you're hurting her.” Nathan begged as Gabriel laughed.

“Don’t let your heart guide you child, she is the enemy,” Alya ordered. Nathan held Emma close to his body as he petted her hair.

“Her parents killed the man I loved, killed Emilie. It is only right to kill her. An eye for an eye.” Alya snapped. Gabriel released his hold on the button that controlled the collar making Emma fall limp in Nathan’s arms.

“Take her to Adrien’s old room. She can stay in the very room her father broke down in.” Gabriel ordered.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma curled on her father’s old bed, tears caking her face as Nathan sat beside her running his hand up and down her back trying to soothe her. 

“I messed up,” she whispered, her voice broken. Nathan shook his head, seeing her Kwami prowling by the window. Roarr had proven how upset she was by the current predicament. 

“I wish things had been different for us my little mouse,” Nathan whispered as he rubbed her side. 

“A collar, caged yet again like some common pet.” Roarr growled, her fur like hair ruffling in agitation. 

“I’m sorry Roarr, if I could let you go,” Emma whispered, but the collar kept her from acting on her own. Gabriel had cornered her, she belonged to him. 

“Chat Blanc gets to play with us all the time. Gets to roam free. Never has a tiger had to obey a house cat before.” Roarr snarled. Nathan looked down as Emma sat up and moved to caress his face.

“None of us predicted this,” she said before dropping her hand from his face. Nathan shook his head as he stood up. 

“I’m supposed to be the good guy, and yet why do I feel like the bad guy?” he asked quietly. Roarr opened her mouth before a new voice interrupted.

“There are no heroes currently,” Sass said in a matter of fact tone making the room turn to his voice.

“Where did you hide?” Roarr growled as the snake kwami walked forward. He was calm as if nothing bothered him. 

“The heroes have become villains, then, there is us.” Sass smiled. Nathan cocked his head to the side in confusion before Roarr approached her fellow kwami. 

“Did you at least go get us help?” the tiger asked the snake. Sass pushed her back by her nose and bowed.

“Of course, I let Marinette know.” the snake replied. Emma smiled at the news. 

“They will come for me, we are family.” She said hugging Nathan before parting quickly with a blush. 

******

Marinette paced the room with worry in her eyes. Her twins were ready for battle as their father became Chat Noir. 

“How dare he hurt her,” Adrien snarled as he flexed his claws. 

“I want him dead Adrien, I want him away from my daughter.”Marinette ordered, her voice firm and holding authority the twins only heard their father hold. Adrien nodded as he headed to the balcony. 

“Let’s go,” He ordered as the rest transformed and followed him across Paris. Adrien’s eyes narrowed as he released a loud feral growl. 

“Up ahead,” Ladybug called pointing to the nearby roof. Chat Blanc stood to the side, Emma in his hands as Gabriel and Alya watched with smiles. The group stopped, Gabriel smiling victoriously as he yanked Emma from Chat Blanc’s arms. 

“I won Adrien, I’ve taken her from you just as you took Emilie and Nathalie from me.” he announced, stroking Emma’s hair as if she were a common pet. Marinette stepped forward, worry in her eyes as the twins drew their weapons. 

“I thought you were the good guys?” Chat Noir asked, his tone level. Emma struggled in Gabriel’s grip before gasping as the collar restricted on her throat. 

“Once we get rid of you and your family,” Alya began, “We will be.” 

She darted forward, a sword extended from her side as she aimed for Chat Noir...


	8. Chapter 8

All eyes watched horrified as Emma squirmed out of Gabriel’s hold before hugging her father as Alya impaled her with the swords blade. Adrien held his daughter in his arms stunned as Marinette screamed as the twins held her back. 

Time froze, before in a blink everyone experienced deja vu as Chat Blanc disappeared and a snake hero stood in his place. As Alya lunged for Chat Noir, the snake hero pulled out a whip, wrapping it around Adrien and pulling him out of his mother’s way. 

“Who? Nathan?” Alya gasped stunned as she turned to her son.

“I am Viper, I am no hero, nor am I a villain.” he replied, eyeing the group before him. “You wish to kill yourselves fine, but leave me and Emma out of this.” he ordered, looking to Gabriel as the older man tightened his hold on the girl. Emma shook her head to Nathan, a clear order to run in her eyes as she cried in silence. 

“I can’t leave you Emma,” Nathan whispered.

“If you stay, your wish of neutrality is over. You work for us.” Gabriel ordered.

“Join us Viper, you see what your so called heros really are.” Ladybug hissed as Hugo and Louis offered their hands out. Viper looked over to Emma again, her eyes looking down in defeat as if resigned to her fate. Viper stepped closer reaching for her, but she shook her head again to him. 

“Run,” Emma ordered tossing her miraculous to his feet. Quickly, Viper grabbed the jewel before offering one last look before leaping away. 

Gabriel looked to his once son before smiling. He stroked the side of Emma’s face before turning them to walk away. 

“Give her back,” Adrien snarled, his feet carrying him forward. 

“You are welcome to come see her at home.” Gabriel smiled before the three disappeared. Marinette collapsed as she hugged herself. 

“Adrien,” she whispered in tears. Adrien walked to her side before taking her in his arms. He looked up at his sons with a steady gaze. 

“Home, now.” He ordered before gently lifting his wife and leaping away. 

**********

Nathan collapsed in the alley, he had nowhere to go, no one to turn to. 

“Get up, Roarr and I know where to go.” Sass said as Roarr helped him stand. Her ears were lowered and her tail wrapped around her waist. Nathan held Emma’s jewel tighter as he followed the two kwami. 

He didn’t speak, his mind trapped on the horrors the girl he loved was going through. If he managed to save her, he would tell her how much he loved her.

“Just ahead,” Roarr whispered as rain started to fall. Nathan looked up surprised as a small cottage near the dark part of town emerged before him. 

“We can stay here,” Sass announced as he entered the home. Nathan was stunned by the antiques around him. 

“Don’t freak out, but others like us tend to come in and out of here.” Roarr warned. Nathan nodded as Sass showed him where he would be sleeping. 

“Rest now, you had a long day.” The snake kwami ordered. 

“Will Emma be alright?” He asked. Both kwami didn’t answer leaving Nathan with a sinking feeling. 

“Just love her once we rescue her.” Roarr replied finally before leaving for a different room. Sass sighed as he sat beside his wielded. 

“You did good today. Do not count this as a loss.” The kwami smiled. Nathan looked over with a full expression. 

“I couldn't save her,” he whimpered. 

“No, but you did buy her time. Without a second chance, she would have died today.” The kwami explained. Nathan laid on his back and closed his eyes. 

“I wish this had never happened.” He whispered making Sass smile. 

“Is that truly your wish?” The snake asked, his voice hypnotising. Nathan nodded making the kwami stand. 

“As you wish,” he hissed before disappearing...


	9. Chapter 9

Emma sat on the huge king bed, her naked form shivering under the moonlight that illuminated her new many scars. 

Gabriel walked into the room, his cane tapping against the hardwood floor. She looked up, the hatred not missing from her eyes. 

“Now now, don’t give me that look.” Gabriel smiled as he sat down and caressed the side of her head pushing back her blonde locks. 

“Lay down,” he commanded, pushing her lightly in the direction he wanted. Emma obeyed, knowing no other choice. The calloused fingers of the older man ran down her face and throat before playing with her breast. 

She shivered, closing her eyes before twitching slightly as Gabriel sucked on one of her perked nipples. 

Her mind was wandering before she flinched again at the feel of Gabriel’s fingers between her legs. She wanted to protest as he rubbed her folds, she felt him kissing across her chest just above her breasts as two fingers penetrated her lower entrance. 

His fingers curled, stroking her inner walls and making her release small moans as her virgin body was violated. 

“You like this?” Gabriel asked, his tongue lapping at the valley between her shoulder and neck. Emma wanted to disagree, to let him believe she hated his touch. But, her body betrayed her to him. Her moans escaped her lips without thought or permission. 

“Such a pretty little girl you are.” Gabriel chuckled as he moved his fingers faster making Emma grab the sheets in her fist as her hips lifted off the mattress. 

“I haven’t even done the good parts yet.” He mused, ignoring how Emma’s eyes shut tighter as her walls clenched around his fingers. She was panting as the first waves of her orgasm hit. Her teeth barred shut as she moaned loudly, her voice echoing off the walls. 

“And that was just my fingers,” he stated moving to kneel between her legs. Emma whimpered, watching as the elder man leaned his head down and gasping at the feel of his tongue lapping at her wet folds, still sensitive from his fingers. 

Her heart sped up as he ate her out, his tongue forming designs against once private flesh, her head falling back as her moans grew louder and her hips jerked with pleasure she couldn’t stop. Hot tears fell down her face, embarrassment and shame as she tried to ignore the thoughts of Nathan that tried to invade the moment. 

******

Adrien’s head felt heavy as Marinette kissed his shoulder. He hadn’t slept, worried for his daughter under Gabriel’s care. Both knew what the girl was being forced to do, both parents hated it. 

“I can always go back.” Adrien suggested, his voice tired. Marinette shook her head. 

“We both know you would be only walking to your death.” She reminded. “Emma would hate you.” She added in a whisper. 

“She may hate me now. The only reason Gabriel wanted her was because of what I did to Emilie and Nathalie.” Adrien hissed. Marinette sat beside him, her head laying on his shoulder. 

“Do you regret it?” She asked. Adrien was silent before reaching for her hand. 

“I was angry, Plagg offered me a way out. I was tired of being taken advantage of.” He whispered. 

“You made them as submissive as you felt. Raped them of everything like Theo had done you.” She finished for him as Adrien nodded his head. Her arms wrapped around her husband as she kissed his shoulder. 

“Let me go, he just has Alya for protection, and I can take the twins.” She offered. Adrien shook his head. 

“They will kill the three of you on sight.” He hissed. “You are my family, I need you, all of you.” 

Marinette sighed, they were the bad guys, taking what they wanted. In reality, they were just angry young adults. They grew up, had a family. 

The so called heroes had become the villains as well now. What could they do but continue to fight? 

Her poor Adrien, all he had was them left. His father hated him, his mother was gone. She had witnessed his fall. 

“Remember,” Plagg hissed,

“Listen and Obey,” Tikki called, their voices hypnotic as they entered the room, their jewels glowing on their chosens body.


	10. Chapter 10

Hugo entered Emma’s room with a bored expression, tossing away small objects without a care. 

“Hugo,” Louis hissed, Trixx beside him equally jumpy.

“She’s only our half sister, and she betrayed us.” Hugo snarled, his anger on display as Longg remained silent, ordered by his chosen. 

“Gabriel has her, we need to rescue her.” Louis said, trying to urge his brother to see reason. Hugo hummed before tapping a framed picture of them, tossing it away once he examined it. 

“And? Dad took away Nathalie, it’s only balanced he take Em.” Hugo said. 

“I don’t see why mother and father care. We are the bad guys. Hated, feared. Why should we care about anyone but ourselves?” Hugo asked. Louis was silent before glaring at his brother. 

“Because we are family.” The youngest twin snapped. Hugo turned, a smile on his lips as he called his transformation. 

“Family?” He asked pulling his blade from its sheath. 

“Father killed his family,” with that, Hugo pierced the blade through his twin, smiling as life left Louis eyes. 

“And he was considered the greatest villain alive.” Hugo said before retrieving the fox necklace.

“You belong to me now fox,” Hugo smirked making Trixx nod in defeat. 

******  
Emma whimpered as Gabriel tossed her into her father’s room. The white walls seemed to close in as she curled in a ball. 

She missed her kwami, her family. She had to endure though. She had a plan and she was ready to put it in action. 

“Mommy and Daddy are here.” Alya said as she opened the door. Marinette bolted past, her arms around Emma in a moment. 

“My baby,” she whispered, examining her daughters ragged form. Adrien was just behind her, eyes watching the door was Gabriel now stood. Emma hid in her mother’s arms. 

“Let her go,” Adrien ordered, his murderous gaze locked on the elderly man. 

“I already told you my offer.” Gabriel smiled as Marinette held Emma tighter. Adrien opened his mouth to protest, when Marinette stood up and handed her husband her earrings. 

“I’ll protect my children.” She whispered, kissing his lips. Adrien growled, grabbing her arm. 

“I command you to stay, you will obey me!” He snapped as his wife smiled.

“And you will listen and take Emma far away.” Marinette countered before walking to Gabriel’s side and kissing his lips. Adrien growled as he grabbed his daughter, making sure her face was hidden in his chest as Alya stabbed Marinette in the chest, her body falling limp to the ground. 

“A wife for a wife,” Gabriel replied, before laughing. 

“But, you took two wives of mine. So, you're valid is mulled and I get the girl still.” He mused. Adrien stepped back, calling his transformation as his frantic purrs filled the room. A calming gesture he had discovered. 

“Dad,” Emma whispered as Alya stepped forward. 

“You made a deal Adrien,” the reporter smiled. Adrien panicked more, his heart beating as he held his daughter tighter to his chest. 

“Gabriel, you think too small.” Hugo smirked, entering the room holding a box. Adrien narrowed his eyes. 

“Why not take both. Father and daughter, slaves for the Gabriel brand.” Hugo suggested as he opened the box to show his grandfather. 

The kwami jewels rested inside, glistening with untouched power. 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous are right there. Powerful kwami who grant any wish. Yours for the taking.” Hugo mused walking over to his father’s side. 

“You’ve lost old man.” The eldest twin smirked as he proudly showed his father the dead body of Louis on the floor of their home. The picture made Adrien’s blood freeze as he hugged Emma closer. 

“Once we find Nathan, we get back the tiger and snake. We will be the heroes and rule as the villains.” Hugo laughed, yanking his mother’s earrings from his father’s hand. 

“Submit, Adrien Agreste.” Hugo ordered before slicing off the finger his ring was on and Plagg falling at his feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Tikki opened her eyes as Plagg sat beside her. The other kwami were watching them with curious eyes, they were almost all together now. They were now only missing the tiger and dragon. Gabriel once again had control of Nooroo and Alya had Trixx. 

“Is this part of the plan?” Wayzz asked curiously. 

“Yes, the long game is about to end, and soon we will all be free of our magic chains.” Tikki chuckled darkly. Plagg kissed her lips before holding her closely. His once chosen was now once again at the bottom. No longer on top. The oldest son was now in charge, repeating the very thing he had done in his youth. 

“A cycle of parent and child continues.” Plagg whispered.

“Balance,” Tikki confirmed. The other kwami nodded, the jewels keeping them from using their powers freely. Foolish humans worried their abilities would ruin that precious balance, they were balance. Kwami were the figures of balance.

“We wait now,” Mullo squeaked as she sat at Pollen’s feet. The vain kwami putting on her makeup. 

*********

Nathan looked over the city of Paris, his eyes focused on the home of Gabriel Agreste. Inside, Emma was trapped and he would rescue her. 

“Roarr, can you gather anymore intel?” Nathan asked, focused on his plan to steal the Ladybug and Chat Noir jewels. 

“I’ve only been able to tell that Nooroo and Trixx are back with their former chosen.” Roarr explained. Nathan nodded, closing his eyes before standing and toying with the bracelet on his wrist. 

“Get ready, we strike tonight.” Nathan ordered his voice hard and his eyes focused. Roarr bowed as Nathan jumped across the rooftops. He spotted Adrien inside of the tall windows of his old room. His eyes hollow and empty as he leaned against the glass panes. Nathan entered the room and crossed his arms.

“I take it you lost,” he already knew the answer, but he could afford to rub it in the ex villains face this once.

“You enjoy this?” Adrien asked, his voice a hiss. Nathan shook his head, moving to the man he was raised to fear. 

“I love Emma, I want to get her away from all of this.” he began. “Tell me where I can find your’s and Marinette’s miraculous.” he asked. Adrien shook his head, showing the hand were his missing finger and miraculous were once.

“Gabriel and you're mother put them somewhere.” he replied, moving to sit on the large couch. Nathan growled as he began to pace the room. 

“Roarr, you are a sensory type kwami, can you sniff them out?” he asked turning to the tiger. She nodded, sniffing the air. Adrien looked away, Nathan may have had Roarr, but they had Trixx...

***********

Hugo smiled as Trixx and Pollen bathed him. He was a king, he held the power his father had given up. It was good to be bad. 

No one dared to tell him what to do, gave him orders, he was in charge, and it felt good.

“Viper is here with the remaining Kwami.” Trixx announced, the fox’s eyes glistening as her ears twitched. Hugo glanced at his bathroom door before motioning for Pollen to take care of it. The bee kwami smiled as she stood from the water, the droplets melting into her skintight yellow and black dress.

The kwami slowly exited the bathroom, her destination not towards the kwami, but to Tikki. The final part of the plan was now in motion. Entering the secret room’s below the house, Pollen bowed to Tikki. 

“I’m sure you noticed the arrival of Roarr and Sass?” Pollen asked as she righted herself, ignoring the lusted looks from the cat kwami. 

“Yes, Sass did say he would bring the chosen here.” Tikki replied in a bored tone. 

“Our little game will end soon.” Plagg commented to his lover.

“Soon, our wish will be granted, and we will once again be in control of our own powers.” Tikki announced. 

“I will lead them in then,” Pollen said offering one last bow before leaving the room...


	12. Chapter 12

Emma smiled as she slipped the drug into Gabriel’s drink. The clear liquid mixing well with his tea. 

“Would you like your drink now?” She asked playing her part as the obedient servant well. Gabriel nodded as he glanced away from Adrien, the younger male submissive before his father. A look Emma had never seen on him before. 

“Without the cat miraculous, your father is quite useless isn’t he.” Gabriel mused, using Emma as yet another means to humiliate his son. 

“Yes sir,” she lied handing him his drink. Gabriel took the drink, sipping it as the brownish red liquid went down his throat. Emma smiled at her father before Gabriel looked over at her, motioning for her to move closer to his side. 

“She’s a wonderful sex slave.” Gabriel cooed as Adrien was forced to watch his father kiss his daughter. 

“I should have claimed that wife of yours as well.” He continued before coughing. Emma’s smile grew as the drug began to work. 

“Oh, did you swallow wrong?” She asked in pretend worry, patting the elder mans back as her father watched stunned. Gabriel Agreste was struggling to breathe, life leaving his eyes as he lay dying at his sons feet. 

“Let’s go,” Emma ordered grabbing her father’s hand and a stray robe on the door as they rushed from the room. 

Adrien paused halfway down the stairs, wrapping his arms around her small form. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, tears falling down his face as he pet her hair back. Emma clung to her father as they cried, not noticing Alya at the bottom of the stairs watching them. The father daughter pair unaware of the dangerous look of murder on the woman’s face. 

“How sweet, a reunion of father and daughter.” Alya called out, announcing her presence. Adrien pulled Emma behind him, his eyes narrowed with hatred. 

“See, that’s the look my husband saw before you murdered him.” Alya growled, lunging forward with her arms outstretched.   
*****

Pollen smiled as Viper and Roarr appeared before her.

“My king,” she bowed as Roarr growled.

“She’s up to something.” The kwami warned making Pollen gasp. 

“How dare you! I, unlike you, just know when and who to show respect.” The Bee kwami snapped with an air of vanity in her voice. 

“Enough, Viper hissed, his eyes on the kwami. 

“I desire the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.” He demanded. Pollen smiled as she tossed back her hair.

“As my king wishes. Follow me.” She ordered, leading them towards Tikki and Plagg, knowing the other kwami waited there as well. 

Roarr was silent as she scented the other members of her family. Sass had let her in on the plan, Nathan would not suspect a thing. 

“Through here,” Pollen announced, her blue eyes glowing as she opened the door to a room filled with kwami. 

“Welcome Nathan, we’ve been waiting for you for a long time.” Tikki greeted.


	13. Chapter 13

Adrien held Alya back as Emma raced down the steps, tripping over the robe as she tried to escape the house only to find the door locked. 

“Trapped, no escape.” She smirked licking her lips as she stopped fighting, waiting for Adrien to loosen his grip.

“We called you friend once, and you repay us with death.” She snapped, tears clouding her vision. 

Adrien looked away, his heart hurting. 

“It’s the past Alya, our kids have nothing to do with this.” He pleaded, watching his daughter from the corner of his eye. 

“They are the future, and right now, the future is being rewritten.” Trixx smiled, her illusion falling as Emma screamed, her body fading as she reached for her father in fear. 

******

Tikki laughed as Nathan made the wish to free the kwami. The look of terror in his eyes as his body began to fade was perfect as Plagg kissed her cheek. 

“A restart, perfect balance.” He whispered, his destructive power taking over as everything around them was erased. 

“Remember Plagg, we still want to play. They were our favorite.” Tikki ordered.

“I know I know,” Plagg said with a roll of his eyes as his tail swished back and forth. 

This time, the kwami were fully in charge...

*********

Adrien blinked as he was placed before the two Kwami in charge of the Paris district. Between them, a girl dressed in just her underwear and bra and a red and black mask around her eyes sat. Her raven hair was cascading down her shoulders. When green eyes met blue, a familiar recognition hit them. 

“Adrien Agreste, you will listen and obey our every command.” Tikki ordered, his eyes glowing as Plagg walked over, a smirk on his lips before kissing his mouth.

“Welcome home chosen,” the kwami spoke. Adrien nodded as he was stripped and left only in leather briefs covering his private area. Once he was placed beside the girl at the kwami’s feet, he allowed himself to study her more. She seemed timid and shy, her soft blue eyes like the clear sky of summer. He offered her a smile, they were partners now after all. 

“I’m Adrien,” he greeted, making the girl blush and move to hide her partial naked body. They were adults, he didn’t understand the shyness, although with his past job, he never really cared about his body image. 

“Marinette,” she replied in a quiet voice, her eyes looking up at him from beneath long black eyelashes. He gulped, amazed by her beauty. 

“Don’t get too attached Chat Noir, niether of you are exclusive anymore.” Plagg smirked. 

“You are now our chosen, a kwami’s entertainment.” Tikki added. Adrien looked over to Marinette, she didn’t seem nervous or worried. In fact, she seemed to not care. 

Plagg pulled on Adrien’s hair, forcing the man to look up at the kwami. 

“Tonight, we play.” The kwami grinned making Adrien shiver. He understood his new role, it was considered an honor to be a kwami’s chosen, it was what his father raised him for. 

Marinette stood as Tikki motioned for her to follow. Adrien watched them leave before feeling Plagg pet his hair. 

*******  
Marinette lingered by the window as Tikki undressed. 

“Was the wish worth it?” Marinette asked quietly. Tikki raised a brow. The kwami had been surprised the human had remembered the past. It was a different universe, and yet she had memories. 

“Yes,” the kwami replied, moving to the bath she had drawn. 

“I gave you the Agreste boy again.” Tikki continued. 

“Are we expected to kill for you and steal again?” Marinette asked, a biting tone to her voice. The kwami was silent as she sank into the bath. 

“For now, you both will be trained by Plagg and I.” The kwami explained. Marinette narrowed her eyes before crossing her arms. 

“You took my family, our lives, what else do you want from us?” Marinette hissed. Tikki smiled, offering her arm for the chosen to clean.

“That is for me to know, and you to find out.” The kwami teased. Marinette huffed before cleaning the kwami. 

“And if I tell Adrien?” She asked. The kwami hummed, her eyes closed as she thought.

“Assuming he actually believes you, then both of you shall die.” Tikki replied in a calm manner. Marinette said nothing as she continued her task. 

The Kwami has ruined her life all she could do was listen and obey them...


	14. Chapter 14

Adrien watched as Plagg flirted with a fellow Kwami, her blond hair curling over her shoulders as the two other female kwami giggled. 

He focused on his feet, wondering if he should even be present. 

“Now now ladies, there is plenty of me to go around. I’m simply meowvolous in bed.” Plagg teased before glancing at his chosen. 

“Let me train this one, and he will leave you panting just as I do.” Plagg continued, thrusting Adrien forward and making the chosen stumble before the kwami. 

“The human, really Plagg?” The blonde kwami laughed.

“Roarr, Trixx, what do you think?” She asked her partners. The two fellow kwami eyed him making him blush and for once feel self conscious. 

“He is scrawny,” Roarr finally replied. 

“And he looks a little shy,” Trixx added. Adrien blushed redder feeling Plagg pull him back. 

“Noted and done.” He smirked making the girls swoon. “Now, if you excuse me, duty calls.” He beamed dragging his chosen to the room. Adrien moved to sit on the bed, only for Plagg to stop him. 

“I got you a special bed,” the kwami mused showing the small dog cage at the corner of the room. Adrien shivered, He wasn’t a fan of closed places or cages. 

Plagg began to strip, ignoring the humans hesitation. Adrien eyed the bed, his head moving between dog bed and human bed. His mind debating what to do. 

“If you sleep with me, you will have to sleep with me.” The kwami smirked. Adrien debating his choice before fear won out. Slowly he made his way to the kwami of destruction, climbing into the bed sheepishly. 

He felt like a small child during a storm. Nothing like the adult he really was. 

Plagg’s fingers moved to ghost over the humans body. Adrien looked over. This wasn’t the first time he would be with someone. He had been involved sexually with three other people before the kwami leaving him far from the virgin most thought him to be. 

“Show me what you know.” The kwami ordered as Adrien nodded and leaned forward, kissing a trail from the base of the kwami’s neck to his jaw line before meeting his lips, their tongues dancing together. 

Adrien moaned as Plagg’s fingers danced at the hemline of the ex models underwear before tracing the outline of his growing bulge.

As the chosen continued to kiss the kwami, Plagg’s hand disappeared into the underwear, gripping Adrien’s cock and making the chosen buck his hips forward and moan into the kwami’s mouth. 

“You like that?” Plagg asked with a pant as Adrien moaned at each stroke of the gods hand as his head tossed back. 

“Yes,” He panted out, his continuing to thrust into the hand, riding it to orgasm. Plagg smiled before denying any release. 

“You can’t cum unless you make me cum first.” Plagg mused making Adrien pout. The god laid down as Adrien straddled his hips, leaning down to let his tongue lick up the center of Plagg’s chest before kissing down to his happy trail before moving back up to play with his nipples. 

Adrien’s cock rested over Plagg’s as he slowly began rocking his hips, getting a slight friction going between them making both begin to pant. Adrien felt how big the god was, his asshole and cock twitching at the thought of it feeling him. 

As a Bisexual man, he could claim to love a good cock now and then. 

“Feels good pet,” Plagg whispered out through a moan as Adrien sucked at his side before letting his tongue tease the area just above the gods pubic hair. The black curls tickling Adrien’s chin as his own cock rubbed against the satin sheets. 

The gods cock was huge, making the chosens mouth salivate as Adrien licked it up and down slowly before sucking at the head, the sex organ appearing and disappearing between pale lips as Adrien began to bob his head up and down and a medium tempo, humming a tune as he worked. 

Plagg watched the human, his green cat-like eyes glistening with pleasure as he thrusted his hips upward, grabbing the chosens head to keep it still as he fucked Adrien’s mouth. 

The chosen gagged, tears in his eyes, but kept up the speed, showing the god that it wasn’t his first time. 

“Do you want this cock inside of you?” Plagg asked, watching a Adrien nodded, head bobbing as he hummed his want. 

“Show me,” the god ordered removing the chosens underwear with a cut of his claws as Adrien moved his fingers to his asshole, fingering himself with fingers wet from his saliva and Plagg’s precum. 

Adrien moaned as his fingers brushed against his inner walls, the tips ghosting over that special spot he knew so well from his many practices. 

“Where do you want my cock?” Plagg asked yanking Adrien’s head away from his cock. 

Adrien panted as he looked at the god with lust filled eyes. 

“In my tight ass,” he begged through a low moan, riding his own fingers as he tried to take the kwami’s cock back into his mouth. 

Plagg laughed, slapping Adrien’s ass and making the chosen moan more. The kwami’s eyes glowed as his chosen moaned louder and harder for him. 

“Not so innocent are we model boy.” Plagg mused before tossing the chosen beneath him as he forced Adrien onto all fours. 

“I’ll have you barking like the dog you are kid.” Plagg laughed before thrusting into the youngers ass and making Adrien’s back arch as he screamed in pleasured pain.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of a double update

Marinette entered the kitchen surprised to see Adrien already at the table. His all black attire almost made him blend into the shadows. 

“How was your first night?” She asked. This was her husband, a man with no memories of their time or family together. It hurt her to see him so carefree and oblivious to what they lost. 

“It was good, you?” He asked as she walked to grab a coffee. Marinette hummed, her night after her and Tikki’s talk had included a crash course in obedience. 

“As expected,” she replied, refusing to sit down. Her eyes studied her husbands body. The clear complexion and messy blond locks that obscured his green eyes at times. 

She had missed him. 

“Plagg is a bit of a flirt,” she commented, remembering how he and Adrien interacted before. No doubt that had not changed. 

Adrien nodded in agreement, watching the girl before smiling. 

“Are you jealous my lady?” He asked making Marinette freeze at the nickname. 

“Why would I be jealous of something I could just ask for. You seem to give it out freely.” She teased, moving to lean across the table, getting into his personal space and gently poking his nose.

“Chaton,” she whispered affectionately. Adrien blushed at the flirting, feeling his cock twitch to life. 

Marinette sat up straight again before returning to the coffee she had set aside for her teasing. Adrien was still blushing at the table as she smirked. 

She couldn’t tell him the truth, but she could work on her own for now. She knew the ways into her husbands heart after all. 

“Did Tikki do that?” Adrien suddenly asked pointing to a huge bruise on her hip, the discoloring showing above the hemline of her underwear. She cursed silently, knowing she should have worn the robe the kwami had offered. But alas, she was too stubborn and this was her punishment. 

“I was trained in obedience last night.” She replied quietly, still unable to fully lie to the man before her. 

Adrien stood, walking towards her and bending down to examine the bruise, now noticing many more like it, some darker.

“How dare she hurt you,” Adrien whispered, his fingers ghosting over the sensitive marks. Marinette nearly cried as the sensitive side of her husband showed. The side she fell in love with. 

“Adrien,” she whispered wanting nothing more than to kiss him, be with him like before. 

She looked away, Tikki would kill him without hesitation. To the kwami, the chosen were just pawns of entertainment, easily replaced. Now that they held their full power, they could simply do the equivalent to a system restart if things didn’t go their way. 

“Marinette?” He was looking at her confused making Marinette blush realizing she had said his name with no intention of further talks. 

“Sorry, I-“ she didn’t finish as the kwami began to enter the room. Their jovial conversations not stopping despite the humans presence. In fact, the two chosen were completely ignored, as if they were invisible or not worth even a stray look. In a way, it hurt both chosen, knowing their mere existence was non crucial to their new owners. It was a cruel reminder of how expendable they truly were to these creatures, these gods.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of a double update

Adrien looked over at Marinette, her eyes focused on the ground. Such a defeated look did not belong in such a face with such determined eyes. 

He let his eyes roam to the fresh bruises, wondering what obedience she had been trained for and why. 

She sighed loudly before emptying her coffee and turning to leave. He was drawn to her, curious if it were kwami magic that tied them as he followed her out of the kitchen. 

“We really mean nothing to then, and yet they pull us into this world as if it were the greatest honor.” She hissed surprising Adrien at the venom her voice held. 

“Why do you dislike them so much?” He asked quietly, his green eyes on her. Marinette didn’t look over, tears forming in her eyes making the Agreste shiver as he reached out a hand to touch her hand. 

“They took everything from me. My family, friends, my life.” She admitted quietly. 

“I hate them, worst of all, they bring such reminders of what I had to my feet.” She shuddered as a deep sob overcame her. Adrien moved closer, his arms wrapping around her small frame as she placed her head on his shoulder. Her small frame rested against him perfectly as he rubbed her back. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know that pain,” he whispered, unsure of what to do exactly. 

“You shouldn’t.” She replied after calming down slightly. “I would hate for you to feel this pain.” 

Her words were soft, a reminder of how gentle she was. He wondered what her background was. Had she been a teacher or something in her civilian life before the kwami took her? Had she had a lover?

“Thank you Adrien,” she smiles, the way she looked at him. It was with devoted love. He recognized it as a look his mother often gave him.

“Anytime,” he jumped when she kissed his cheek, her blue eyes showing a sudden melancholy sadness he couldn’t place.

“I better go see if Tikki needs me for anything.” She smiled, the look forced as she turned to leave. Adrien quickly grabbed her hand, his eyes hat familiar fierce green he got when he wanted something. 

“Marinette,” he called stopping her as she looked at him curiously. He stepped closer, his body language familiar to Marinette, letting her see yet another side to him.

He cupped her face in his hands, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips against hers. 

It was gentle yet possessive. A tickling of a memory she craved as he pulled away making her moan. 

She blushed at the sound she released as Adrien laughed, his grin wide and teasing. 

“I didn’t realize I was that good,” he chuckled. “Is my lady happy?” He asked watching her as she turned her head away with a pout. 

“Stop teasing you tom cat.” She ordered before smiling and walking towards where her kwami normally stayed. 

Adrien watched her leave, a feeling of deja vu hitting him as he licked his lips. She looked like she knew more than she let on, she read him so easily. 

“Flirting with your fellow human?” Plagg asked as he leaned against the wall, Adrien looked over and smiled. 

“Why do you suddenly care? According to you, we aren’t exclusive.” The chosen replied with a coy grin. Plagg laughed as well, pushing himself off the wall and moving closer to the human.

“You and him were my favorites.” He whispered confusing the human.

“Don’t get too comfortable with her. Tikki may kill her soon. She is very defiant apparently.” Plagg grinned as his voice took a sing song tone. Adrien blinked at the sudden warning. Marinette might be killed? He couldn’t let that happen. He was already angry they had even dared to hurt her with those marks, but death as well?

It was human nature to be defiant, to question things. He hid his frown, his sudden anger he felt bubbling to the surface as he turned from the kwami. 

“I’m going out to the garden.” He replied before walking away. He needed to escape, to be alone with his racing thoughts.


	17. Chapter 17

Tikki watched Plagg’s chosen from her window. Playing with his emotions, breaking him, imprisoning the humans as had once been done to them. 

“Spying again?” Marinette asked as the kwami glanced over at her. 

“Maybe I should kill you again? Perhaps next time you will come back as obedient as him.” Tikki threatens, her hand caressing the humans cheek before slapping Marinette’s face leaving an angry red mark. 

The human was silent, her eyes focused on the ground. 

“Silent now?” Tikki asked, circling the chosen. 

“I told you to listen and obey, you have done niether. Perhaps Adrien should be punished instead?” The kwami whispered.

“Let you watch as we kill your husband over and over.” She continued. Marinette clenched her fists, choosing to take the verbal and mental abuse the kwami hissed at her. 

She jumped when small hands wrapped around her throat. 

“Give me one reason why I should let you live?” Tikki asked, her voice light and curious. The chosen swallowed as best she could as her eyes opened in pain and fear. 

“I have no reason that would appease you.” She admitted, her words gasped out as she begged for air in silence. 

“Exactly, I could kill you now or anytime I choose and it be no consequence to me.” The god said.

“No one would care or miss you. This is our world now. We choose who live, who die, we are gods!” Tikki reminded. Marinette nodded, her body shaking with the need for air as her eyes began to water. Tikki released her finally, watching Marinette fall to the floor gasping for breath as she curled in on herself. 

“Pathetic, and to think you were once a feared murderer.” Tikki hissed as Marinette cried before her. 

“Weak,” the kwami said kicking her side before leaving the room, the door slamming shut as the outer door clicked locked. 

She laid down on the floor, her heart pounding in her chest as she lightly touched her throat. She remembered how the other kwami paid her and Adrien no mind. 

Tikki was right, they were gods. Her and Adrien were only brought back as entertainment. 

So why was she so defiant? Why did she crave to control the kwami? What was her whole point?

She quickly remembered the family she had, the family she lost because of the Kwami and their selfish wish. 

She wanted it back, her old life. Her perfect family. Her fist clenched as she sat up. 

No matter what, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would have her perfect family returned to her. 

*******  
Adrien noticed Tikki walking down the stairs with a smile. He narrowed his eyes at her.

“Where’s Mari?” He asked, unsure why or when he had given her a nickname. The kwami smiled as she leaned closer too whisper in his ear.

“Locked in her room, I was going to let the male kwami enjoy her body tonight.” She told him, enjoying how he tensed up. 

“Oh, you don’t love her do you?” The kwami asked. “My my, imagine, the girl you love being subjected to several men at one time. Her body broken and bruised afterward and no one there to comfort her.” She laughed. 

“Oh well, sucks to be human I guess.” With that, the kwami disappeared leaving Adrien alone on the steps, his whole body shaking with an anger he had never felt before. 

He felt compelled to attach, as if Marinette was his and his alone. This possessive urge both scared and excited him. Thinking quick, he made his way up the stairs and to the room Tikki stayed in making a mental note to think Plagg for his tour later.


	18. Chapter 18

Adrien entered the room, his protective sense growing as he took in Marinette lying on the ground in tears. Her neck was red and her body glistened with bruises illuminated by the sunlight. 

“We need to go,” he said, bending down beside her and pulling her to his arms. Marinette shook her head, if Tikki noticed him being so close, she would kill him. 

“Leave me Adrien,” she told him. He leaned into her face, his eyes glistening. Marinette shivered under his gaze. It reminded her of the days before the wish. 

Her hands moved to her stomach unconsciously. She had been left with Plagg during Adrien’s more rebellious times with Nathalie. 

Her unborn gone child was the reason she had memories. Plagg’s final gift to her. The memories of pain and loss. The final destruction of her mind.

I don’t deserve you Adrien,” she whispered, her voice soft with the unsaid apology. Adrien took her face in his hand. 

“You never tell me what I deserve or don’t.” He whispered, his lips close to hers. There it was, the possessive nature she had been drawn to.

Adrien smiled as he kissed her lips. She moaned into his lips, her hands moving to grab at his chest, tangling her fingers in his shirt. 

Marinette opened her mouth, enjoying being in the arms of her husband once more like this. 

“I remember, I remember everything because of the kwami of destruction. We were one Adrien, we were married with children we loved.” Marinette cried, “I still remember even after the wish, I still remember the tender way you held me and the cold way you rid us of our enemies. You were so brave Adrien,” she said as he held her. Even if he didn’t believe her, she wanted him to know before she died, before she stole his bravery and walked to her death. 

“I love you always Adrien Agreste.” Marinette said as she stood and offered him a small sweet smile. 

He watched her walk out of the room, fear at her sudden calmness as he followed after her. Marinette walked down the corridors ignoring the kwami who watched her. Her bare feet quiet on the floors as she grabbed a knife from the kitchen. 

Adrien kept up from the shadows. Both curious and concerned for her as she entered the room where the kwami of destruction and creation both resided. 

“This is your mistake Plagg,” Tikki said, a bored tone to her as she glared at Marinette. Adrien pressed himself against the wall to remain unseen. 

“No love, this was inevitable.” Plagg responded as Marinette drew her knife. 

A human against gods?” Tikki asked, “you know you will lose?” The kwami said. 

Marinette nodded, she had known since the beginning she had just been allowed to live long enough for her mind to drive her mad. 

“I know I am about to die. That with this death, my memory will be reset like everyone else in this world.” She replied. “I look forward to no longer feeling the pain of the past every time I see him. Every time I see you.” Marinette finished, moving to rush at Tikki. 

Adrien watched amazed as the woman who claimed to be his wife in another time, tried to kill a kwami. His smile faltered though when Plagg appeared before her, touching the blade as it crumbled into black dust. Eroded like everything else the god didn’t want. 

“You think we will allow you to return without memories?” Plagg asked with a smile. 

“There is no wish this time chosen.” Tikki continued. 

“You die, you're dead.” Plagg finished, raising his claws. Adrien felt his breath as it left his body as he moved forward, his arms wrapped around Marinette at the same time as Plagg’s destructive power hit his back. 

“I love you,” He whispered through tears as his internal organs and skin melted away before her eyes. 

Marinette screamed as she watched her husband die in her arms. Plagg had killed him, taken away her only happiness she had left. Blue eyes glared at the kwami. Tikki watching her as she stood, her fist tight around the remaining ashes of her lover. She remembered everything, knew everything.

“You were caged in jewels, stripped of your full power. Once beings of good now evil.” she started, her fists shaking as she walked up to the gods. Both Plagg and Tikki watched the human as she approached them. 

“I have nothing left except my anger, anger you gave me. A final gift I suppose.” she whispered, eyes dull as she stood mere inches from the two. Plagg raised his clawed hand again, but Tikki stopped him, her smile wide as she forced her fellow god to sit down.

“You are broken are you not human.” the goddess said. “Have Plagg and I binded you to us with no choice? Do you now feel the pain we kwami have felt for years since our creation?” she asked. Marinette could care less how they felt, she was currently dying on the inside. 

“You, little human, are nothing. We have our freedom now. It is time for you and the rest of humanity to feel the pain we were forced into, to become the slaves you made us.” Tikki hissed slapping Marinette against the floor. She sobbed as the ashes of her husband fell from her hands to the floor. Tikki stepped on the ashes as she pulled Marinette up by her hair, blue eyes glowing as she smiled. 

“As kwami of creation, I will make you lose what is left of your mind.” Tikki ordered as Marinette’s eyes went dull, her senses fading as Plagg stepped before her with a smile.

“You belong to me now Princess,” he cooed as Marinette smiled up at him. 

“I belong to you Adrien,” she whispered, her mind creating the illusion of her former husband as the kwami before her. Tikki yawned as she stood up and walked to the door.

“Keep her with you Plagg, she annoys me.” Tikki ordered as Plagg nodded at his new Eve. She would repopulate the earth with their perfect new race. Marinette would be the new creation. 

“You will listen and obey,” Plagg whispered into her ear. Marinette smiled, reaching up to kiss his lips.

“I will always obey and listen to you my love.” she crooned happily, her mind now fully into the creation of her illusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~This is the end of the Dark Kwami series.   
The story of the downfall of humanity the rise of the gods from nothing. The psychological drama of twists and turns. No true happy ending. I hope you enjoyed this fanfic as much as I enjoyed writing it. And as always, I love and read each comment, I tried to reply to each comment. And, I look forward to hearing from you all again later in my writing. Thank you again for reading~


End file.
